


Fire Opal

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fictional sports, Fluff, M/M, Tournaments, social classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: Long ago, there were four gods named Summer, Winter, Fall, and Spring. Although they contrasted greatly in many different ways, they helped balance each other out. They were all kind, fair, and powerful which in turn made them wonderful leaders for their people. This all changed when they fought over who gets the say in major decisions. From then on greed, hate, and anger was introduced to the world.Now each season is a different tribe. Each tribe keeps to themselves and doesn't help the other no matter how much another tribe may need it.What happens when Hinata Shouyou, a 16-year-old from the Summer Tribe meets Kageyama Tobio, a 15-year-old from the Winter tribe, and does the unthinkable. Communicating with people from a different tribe.





	1. Fire Opal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Because I don't really know where I'm going with this.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Shouyou. Happy birthday to you," Shouyou's mother sang, her voice barely louder than a whisper, but was still successful at waking him up. "I love you so much Shouyou." Shouyou yawned and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he noticed upon opening his eyes was the almost suffocating heat, which was an everyday thing. He was used to it. The second thing he noticed was the present his mother was holding out to him. She was expecting him to take it.

He got up and out of the sweat-soaked bed, and tried to contain his ever growing excitement. He was sixteen! "What is it?" Shouyou questioned, taking the box from his mother and looking it over. The box was a brilliant gold that almost seemed like it cast a beautiful blaze. Wrapped around it was a clear white bow with gorgeous yellow and orange swirls. It reminded Shouyou of a sun. 

"Open it," His mother grinned.

"I'm scared to ruin the box."

"It is beautiful. Hitoka’s mother made it for me. They're wonderful people you know. So kind and giving despite being of a higher class."

"It's like my own sun. Did they charge you?" Shouyou asked turning the box over and inspecting it with wide eyes.

"Of course not! They would never do that considering our situation currently. All I had to do was clean their house for a few days which honestly was barely any work. Their house was always spotless. I almost asked for them to give me new work," Shouyou's mother chuckled at that, and adjusted her dress. It was the same dress every woman wore in the Summer Tribe. It was a loose dress that ended just above her knees. The sleeves were long enough to protect her from the blaring sun, but loose enough to help keep her cool. The dress itself was white, a sign that they were common class. They were below the high class who wore yellow/gold clothes, but above peasants/slaves who wore red clothes. "Now open it already!"

Shouyou nodded and began to unwrap the box with careful hands. He didn't plan on ruining such a beautiful treasure. Inside was an even more beautiful object that made Shouyou gasp. "Mom, it's beautiful!" Shouyou quickly took out the gift which a necklace. The chains of the necklace was a pale gray that seemed to go wonderfully with his slightly tanned skin. The real beauty of the necklace though was a miniature sun that was barely the size of a grape. In the center of the sun was an even smaller gem that seemed to turn different shades of red when viewed at a different angle.

Shouyou simply stared at the necklace in disbelief, before facing his mother who currently had a ginormous smile on her face. His mother's happiness seemed to be contagious because after only a few seconds his smiles was almost that of his mother's. "How much did it cost?" Shouyou asked.

"70 Rubies. The gem in the middle is fairly rare. Luckily Madoka paid for most of it. I only had to pay for less than half."

"What is the gem called?"

"It's called a Fire Opal. I heard People saying it's lucky and intensifies intuition. I thought it could help you get through the test tomorrow." 

Shouyou's breath stuttered at that. He almost forgot about the test. Every 16 year old took the test. It took place every June 22nd. The test measured your powers and determined what class you would be at for the rest of your life. Because their current leader was nearing death, this year was also going to determine who would be the next leader. The leader was the protector of the tribe. They led wars, made new rules, and obviously helped keep everyone alive. They also made sure to keep the gods happy by protecting the various jewels and treasures they left underneath the leader's castle millenniums ago. It was believed that every new leader had a fragment of the soul of past leaders, making them have multiple incredibly strong powers. Everyone but peasants had powers that awoken during the test. If you had weak powers you would be part of the common class. If your powers were strong you'd be part of the higher class.

"Don't worry about it Shouyou. There's no use in that," His mother said stroking his bright orange hair.

"But what if I become a peasant?" Shouyou asked suddenly feeling as if he was going to throw up. A peasants life was terrible.

"Trust me you won't. Please don't worry about the test Shouyou. It won't do you any good. Now let me put the necklace on you. You can put down the box."

Shouyou set the box down on his bed and handed his mother the necklace. His mother put the necklace on him while humming a song that Shouyou didn't know the name of. 

"There! It looks wonderful on you Shouyou. Now get dressed quickly. Ikkei is probably waiting for you to help him gather the crops." His mother left the room making sure to close and lock the door. He quickly got rid of the current clothes he was wearing (shorts and a t-shirt.) He cringed at the various sweat stains, before changing into long pants, and long sleeves shirt. Both articles of clothing served the same purpose as the woman's dresses do. He put on his sandals and his sunhat and left the room. He waited for his mother to gather all of her art supplies. His mother made all types of art pieces for anyone who was willing to buy or request a piece.

They both left the house and was greeted with the practically unbearable heat. He and his mother went their separate ways, running past any random pedestrians as to not be late for their jobs. Finally, Shouyou made it to the farm.

"Hey, Shouyou! Happy birthday!" Shouyou heard his childhood friend, Izumi, shout at him while gathering crops. Shouyou ran up to Izumi and helped him.

"Thanks!"

"So, tomorrow you're going to be an adult! Do you think you're ready for the test?"

"Honestly Izumi. I don't think I am."


	2. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all laughed at that.

“Why not Shouyou?" Izumi asked with a concerned face.

"I just don't have a good feeling about it," Shouyou answered. Shouyou broke out into a huge grin upon looking up and seeing Sawamura Daichi, "What are you doing here Daichi? Shouldn't you be training some brats?"

Daichi was higher class, as shown by his orange clothing. His powers were strangely strong for someone who wasn't a leader. He was able to manipulate water. Because his powers were so strong, he trained higher class kids with elemental powers.

"I'm on a break right now," Daichi paused as he walked closer to Izumi and Shouyou, "You know I have to ask. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Nope!" Shouyou replied less than a second later, with zero hesitation.

"He says he has a 'bad feeling' about it," Izumi rolled his eyes chuckling.

"Are you ready for the test Izumi?" Daichi asked. Izumi turned sixteen 2 months ago.

"Of course I am!"

"Gather the crops brats!" Keishin yelled out from where he was currently watching them. Shouyou and Izumi quickly got back to work.

"You know Daichi? I've always wondered why the test takes place every June 22nd," Izumi thought out loud.

"Do you not listen in school?" Daichi inquired.

"Obviously not. Shouyou doesn't either."

"Do you know why Shouyou?"

He froze suddenly feeling like they were putting him on the spot. "Not really," Shouyou said sheepishly.

Daichi shook his head. "It's the day the four seasons separated."

"It's also the day right after my birthday," Shouyou muttered.

"Speaking of birthdays! Shouyou are you going to have a party?" Izumi asked.

"I think my mom and I were just going to have a large dinner. You guys can come if you want."

"I'd love to Hinata," Daichi said.

"Me too,” Izumi said.

•••

“So Daichi,” Shouyou’s mom began taking one last bite out of the chicken Daichi so gratefully brought them. “I heard that your team was nominated for the crowning tournament. Do you think you’re ready for that?”

“My team has been working harder than ever. We'll make sure to represent Sunvalley well."

"I'm sure you will."

"Yeah! You guys are probably going to take home a gold medal. I'm so excited for the tournament. It'll be my first time watching one," Shouyou added. The tournament only took place after a new leader was chosen. It's been 96 years since the last tournament.

"I wonder who's going to be the next leader. What if it's me!" Izumi said probably dreaming about the possibility.

"Yeah right! If anything I probably have a higher chance of being a leader than you!" Shouyou joked.

They all laughed at that and turned their attention away from the tournament and back to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways <3

**Author's Note:**

> 1 ruby = 5 U.S dollars


End file.
